Happiness Is a warm Gun
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Beatles Tribute number 17, KazumaXTachibana. Kazume stumbles back to the one place a stray like him can call home now, and Tachibana really wishes he could get a full night's sleep.


Chapter 17: Happiness is a Warm Gun- KazumaXTachibana  
>Note: okay, who doesn't see this working? *mean critics in the back raise hands* anyone I care about? *hands fall down leaving just S2's up.*<br>S2: I hate the tachikazu pairing!  
>Me: well suck it up girl! Tachikazu is cute…<br>S2: is not! *waves a 'Ryutachi 4evur' flag.*  
>Me: freak… *hates Ryuhou.*<p>

Tachibana was starting to feel like a walking talking First Aid kit.

"I appreciate this." Kazuma grunted, Tachibana having one of his Eternity Eight hit him in the stomach and Kazuma fell back down on the couch.

"yeah, it's not like I was sleeping or anything." Tachi growled, Kazuma smirking.

"hey, it's your own fault for answering the door." Kazu chuckled a little, Tachibana glaring at him.

"and it's your fault for walking thirty two miles in this condition…" he sniped, Kazuma rolling his eyes and relaxing on the couch. It was too small for him to lie on it completely and his legs hung off from the knee down, Tachibana almost glad he was probably uncomfortable on the stupid thing. Kyouryuu (lol.), his little fox pet, jumped up on the arm of the couch above Kazuma's head and made a sound akin to a meow.

"Guess she remembers me huh?" Kazuma smiled a little until she stepped on his forehead and he winced to keep her feet out of his eyes.

"She remembers everyone. She is an alter using cat, and that requires some form of smarts." Tachibana scoffed then looked down at Kazuma. "But that can be debated."

"ouch Tachi… that's just hurtful." Kazuma chuckled a little, removing the cat from his head, Tachibana standing.

"There, all done. Now you can go get your chest blown in again." he scowled, Kazuma sitting up and rubbing the area he'd got hurt.

"thanks, it's much better." Kazuma smiled, Tachibana starting towards the kitchen, shaking his head.

"it's completely healed dumbass." he frowned and started to prepare some tea. He heard before he felt Kazuma step up behind him, warmth radiating from him and making him suddenly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Tachi, could I stay the night?" Kazuma said, almost softly, one hand resting on Tachibana's shoulder as he put on the water to heat. Tachibana debated this for a second. Should I? I know what he wants, he's asked enough.

"no." he answered sharply, looking over his shoulder. "I've decided to stop taking in strays."

"Too bad, you fed me once and now I won't go away." Kazuma smirked, reaching over to push Tachibana's hair back.

"I noticed. How far away from town did you get before you had to start back?" he asked, giving Kazuma that meaningful look, the one that demanded he just come out and say it already. To just say that he cared. To stay for good.

"Just where I said, thirty two miles out." Kazuma answered, giving up the battle of starting anything sensual with the purple haired healer and walking towards the table.

"What about Ryuhou?" Tachibana asked, Kazuma glancing towards the window as if he'd find what he was looking for out there.

"I'm not going to give up, I will be stronger than him." Kazuma answered, Tachibana scowling.

"You are." he sighed, everyone but Kazuma could see it. His heart, his body, his sprit, all those things were stronger than Ryuhou; they settled it with their last battle.

Every one since had had Kazuma as the victor.

"Not enough." Kazuma muttered, looking back towards Tachibana. "You said you were moving out. Back to the mainland."

"I was." Tachibana sighed.

"What changed?" Kazuma asked, intense amber eyes piercing through him, making him reconsider his offer to let him stay the night.

"Nothing. It didn't work out. Plus Elian and Urasane begged me to stay." Tachibana added, not mentioning that Kazuma had asked him to stay here too. Hadn't begged, but that was how Kazuma was, he wouldn't say it unless he meant it.

"So, your friend went alone?" Kazuma asked, not removing that gaze from him and Tachibana feeling like he was being examined like some sort of specimen.

"Yes, she did. She couldn't exactly handle the poverty of the Lost Ground." Tachibana answered. She could, she'd just left him, left him because she couldn't stand loving him and him not returning her affection. Of watching the way his face lit up every time he heard Kazuma was near town. It wasn't the poverty she couldn't stand. Kazuma stood abruptly, striding with that supreme confidence across the room, pinning Tachibana against the counter, one arm planted on either side so he couldn't duck out.

"Why can't I stay?" Kazuma asked, Tachibana swallowing. Because you won't. You'll take off in the morning, a piece of toast and a hot kiss, and disappear for three months. Sure, it was more than you gave someone who was a casual fuck, but hell, Tachibana was his healer too. The guy who stitches you back together always gets better treatment.

"You won't stay. That's the point." Tachibana answered, not entirely intending to sound like a 'left at home during the war wife' but it kinda came out that way. Kazuma sighed and his eyes fell closed.

"And what if I do this time? You'd never know." he said, voice too soft and submissive to be genuine.

"I'm not chancing it." Tachibana said sharply. Kazuma laughed.

"you've always seen through me, that's one of the reasons I like you so much." Kazuma smiled at him, Tachibana swallowing thickly. Don't look at his lips. God, he is too close right now… just… push him off. Tell him to leave and to just not come back. To just stop tormenting me and be done with it.

Then there was a harsh whistle and Kazuma jumped back into a more defensive position before relaxing at the sight of the steaming kettle. Tachibana sighed in relief, pushing past him to pour the tea, adding a packet of muscle relaxant to Kazuma's. The guy could get wound up tighter than a clock. He thrust the cup at Kazuma who sniffed it as if it might be poisoned and sat with his cup, not drinking yet. Tachibana rolled his eyes and drank then spat it back out.

"Shit! Hot!" he cursed, one hand lifting to his mouth, nursing his burnt lip and tongue. Kazuma stepped forwards and took the cup from his other hand, kneeling in front of him and smirking a little.

"It was just boiling. Even I'm not that stupid." he smirked, Tachibana glaring at him. Kazuma pulled his hand away from his mouth and looked at the slight redness over his bottom lip. Kazuma ran his fingertips over it, Tachibana wincing a little and scowling.

"You don't have to sound so amused." he frowned at him, Kazuma chuckling a little. Kazu… just stop touching my face. Keep talking and he can't kiss me. Actually… knowing him he'd kiss me even if I do have a burn on my face. Kazuma leaned forwards and confirmed that statement, kissing lightly on his chin before pulling back and standing.

"Stay here." he ordered, starting off through the kitchen and out the back door.

"Great." Tachi sighed, his forehead falling down onto the smooth wood of his table. Why do I get myself into these messes? Sheesh… I've got to be the most unintentionally self destructive person in this universe. The back door creaked open again and Tachibana laughed a little.

"Who'd you have to beat up to get ice?" he asked, Kazuma tearing a hole in the plastic bag and pulling a handful out.

"Urasane." he answered, grabbing a towel to wrap the ice in.

"Literally?" Tachibana asked, completely sound in his beliefs that Kazuma would beat someone up just for ice.

"I didn't hurt him." Kazuma rolled his eyes and crouched again, turning Tachibana's face downwards and pressing the cold cube against his skin. Tachibana winced and suddenly realized they were way too close. "Tachi…" the word came out as a soft little whisper, Tachibana feeling his breathing catch a little.

"Kazuma… no." he whispered back, Kazuma sighing and pulling the ice away.

"And if I did decided to stay? If this time that's why I came back?" Kazuma asked, locking his eyes on Tachibana's.

"Is it? Because I have to know before I can just do that." he swallowed, pushing his hair back to give himself an excuse to look down.

"Partially." Kazuma answered.

"The other part?" Tachibana asked, that lump forming in his throat sooner than expected.

"Well, I was beat to shit. I kinda needed to anyway…" Kazuma answered sheepishly, Tachibana pulling his face back and scowling.

"Oh great. Last resort, gotcha." he rolled his eyes and Kazuma sighed.

"that's not what I meant and you know it. You know I need to force myself to do mushy shit like this." Kazuma managed to apologize without actually saying the word 'sorry'.

"Yeah, I do. I just wish it came more naturally to you." Tachibana sighed and glanced away.

"it's better with you than with anyone else if it matters." Kazuma confessed and Tachi smiled a little inside.

"It does. Doesn't change the question though Kazu, are you staying, or are you gonna sit around here, get antsy, and just go running off over the lost ground in a month?" Tachibana asked, Kazuma shaking his head and chuckling a little.

"I can give you a month. After three I can't promise anything. After all, they might need me to save the damn world again." Kazuma smirked, Tachibana's eyes sharpening.

"Fuck the goddamn world Kazu, Ryuhou can take care of the mainland himself, and if he can't you'll hear about it. Then I'll give you permission to go, and not without Me." he growled, Kazuma's eyes going wide then narrowing.

"Permission?" he asked, looking all the world like a tiger negotiating its own capture.

"Yes Kazu, I'm going to give you fucking permission." Tachibana spat the word, a small smile growing on Kazuma's face and he leaned forwards.

"Fucking permission?" he asked, Tachibana blushing a little and scowling.

"Kazu…" Tachibana warned dangerously, Kazuma smirking a little but relenting.

"Okay, okay." he eased off and Tachibana sighed.

"So what do you say?" Tachibana asked, Kazuma smiling still but thinking it over.

"You're not going to get pissy and kick me out if I go to the store without you are you?" Kazuma asked, smirking and Tachi sighing.

"no." he answered.

"Then fine, I'll sign whatever papers you want Tachi." Kazuma winked, the younger Alter shaking his head.

"We're not married Kazu, you don't have to sign a certificate just to live with me." Tachibana smiled a little, Kazuma lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?" he asked, Tachibana blushing a little.

"no." he answered sharply.

"Too bad." Kazuma grinned, Tachibana shaking his head. The man was too juvenile sometimes.

"Kazu…" Tachibana sighed, thinking over a rather malicious idea.

"Hmm?" the Alter asked standing and offering him a hand.

"Negotiations are over, and I declare victory. As victor my first ruling is that you get your pretty ass in my bedroom and remove your clothing." Tachibana smirked, Kazuma smirking and bowing deeply.

"Whatever you say your kingship, but you better believe you ain't topping me." Kazuma grinned, pulling him closer.

"We'll see Kazu." Tachibana grinned, Kazuma's face blanching. Tachibana chuckled. "Oh yes, we will see."

Two days later Kazuma was still limping.

End. Ah. Retribution in the form of vengeful sex… love it. Plus, I got Kazu to play bottom! Do you know how hard it is to get Kazu's ego down enough for that? You have to call Cougar to get down here and bust up on him for an hour, THEN you till have to force him to wear a horribly unflattering and creativity sucking school uniform (not all unis are, just American ones) and tell him he's fat.  
>Yep. Hard work indeed.<br>And no, I am never serious. Ever. If I say something mean to you, it's a joke, and tell me I hurt your feelings but don't hold it against me, I totally didn't mean it…


End file.
